


Черт бы побрал это сердце

by Rika_Spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совсем короткий рассказ о том, как Ангел высказал вслух необдуманное пожелание, а Спайк его услышал. POV Ангела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черт бы побрал это сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Helen267 for beta.

**Часть первая**

До встречи с ним мое существование было ярким и интересным. И плохо пришлось бы тому, кто осмелился бы утверждать обратное. Едва увидев его впервые, я понял, что это смазливое белобрысое существо что-то изменит в моей жизни. Но, что ТАК, я не мог предположить даже в самых своих черных кошмарах.

После стольких лет бытия в вампирском обличии, начинаешь по-другому относится ко всему, в особенности к еде и сексу. Да, меня всегда тянуло к Дарле, но в этом нет ничего удивительного: она мой Сир. Скорее, эта связь была на уровне крови, а не чувства. Когда я обратил Друзиллу, она некоторое время забавляла и отвлекала меня. Но потом приревновавшая Дарла упросила меня впустить в нашу семью второго мужчину. Для Дру. Так среди нас появился Спайк. Совершенно безумное существо. Я-то всегда считал *не в себе* Друзиллу. Но это чудовище, развернувшееся во всю мощь где-то на пятнадцатом году своего обращения, заставило меня изменить свое мнение. Кто бы мог подумать, что из неудачливого поэта с достаточно светским воспитанием получиться этакий монстр с замашками скучающего денди и портового грузчика одновременно? 

Он всегда причинял мне сплошные неудобства. Начал он с того, что загрызал всех подряд, плевал на условности и правила, сотни раз заставляя нас сниматься с насиженного места. При этом научился ругаться, как матрос китобойного судна. Интересно, на каком языке он пытался писать свои стихи? Потом он стал бредить истребительницами, но, слава Богу, немного угомонился после убийства первой. До безумства ревновал Дру… 

Но вроде бы был на том месте, какое мы с Дарлой ему предназначили. 

Черт меня потянул на развлечения!!! Захотелось вспомнить былые времена, когда мы были только втроем. Как я мог забыть, что теперь нас ЧЕТВЕРО. 

Сначала мы обильно поужинали, потом неплохо устроились на ночлег в каком-то доме. Там было тепло, уютно и сухо. Как-то очень романтично потрескивали дрова в камине. Дарла скинула свою накидку, блистая обнаженными плечами, и была благодушно настроена к Дру. Друзилла полулежала на шкуре у огня и бросала на меня откровенные взгляды. Спайк еще где-то шлялся. И я утратил бдительность. Да, я поддался двум женщинам. Этих гарпий, когда они действуют сообща, ничто не может остановить. Сначала все было просто замечательно. Как раньше. Потом вернулся Спайк. Изрядно выпив где-то на стороне, он притащил еще несколько бутылок с собой. Кажется, он был шокирован увиденным, но быстро справился с собой. Вот тогда я впервые обратил внимание на его ухмылку. Гм, кажется, не такая уж она уродливая... Мы дружно выпили, и он присоединился к нашей оргии. Сначала только к Дру, потом и к Дарле. Странно, я ничего не чувствовал, когда он усердствовал с моей подругой. А потом… потом было начало того, что никак не закончится до сих пор. Я и Спайк. Кто бы мог подумать… 

«Утро» застало нас в объятиях друг друга. Женщины еще спали. Я проснулся от тяжести на руке и, повернув голову, обнаружил у себя на плече пегие растрепавшиеся патлы Спайка. Я хотел оттолкнуть его. Я уже не был пьян, но с удивлением понял, что не очень-то хочу это делать. Я почувствовал, как он заморгал глазами, щекоча ресницами мою руку. Черт! Он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел мне в лицо своими уродливыми близорукими глазами. Хм, почему я раньше не замечал, как по зимнему прекрасны эти светлые, прозрачные глаза? Как завораживающе прекрасно его лицо. Как шелковисты на ощупь его брови, мягка и нежна кожа, эти высокие скулы, эта линия подбородка… Я обнаружил, что ласкаю его лицо рукой, и в его глазах тают голубые льдинки. Его тонкие губы были чуть сладкими на вкус, а тело… О, это холодное стройное тело…. 

Видимо, женщины проснулись от наших стонов. Они молча сидели на ковре, где мы дружно барахтались всю ночь, и созерцали наше сольное выступление. Я думаю, именно с этого и начался развал нашей семьи. Проклятье было уже потом. Сначала был Спайк. 

Первый раз он вломился в мой дом, когда я еще был Ангелусом. Меня хватило месяца на два. До сих пор помню то чувство радости, которое охватило меня, когда я выставил его за дверь. 

Второй раз своим появлением он просто спас меня от погружения в мрачные глубины собственной депрессии. Тогда я уже обрел душу, а вместе с ней и проклятие, и мучился угрызениями совести, с которыми еще не научился справляться. Хотелось бы сказать ему спасибо, но я снова был безмерно счастлив, когда он оставил меня в покое. 

Сейчас я уже не могу сосчитать, сколько раз за несколько десятков лет он врывался в мой мир, переворачивая его вверх тормашками. Через несколько дней любое мое жилище выглядело одинаково: порнографические журналы, валяющиеся где попало, специи для крови щедро рассыпанные на кухонном столе, грязный пол, пепел, покрывающий все в комнатах, пепельницы полные окурков и стойкий запах никотина, витающий в воздухе. И следы, повсюду следы от его вечно грязных ботинок! Какое-то время я не обращал внимания на этот бедлам, потом начинал придираться. И постепенно наши отношения доходили до открытого противостояния. В конце концов, я взрывался и орал что-то типа: «Пошел вон, Спайк!» 

Он хмурился, упрямо изгибал бровь, говорил свое неподражаемое: «All right, tosser!» и исчезал в темноту. Я млел от счастья. Первые несколько недель. Потом начинал скучать. Потом мне хотелось выть от тоски. Потом я как-то успокаивался и, забывая о нем, входил в привычный ритм жизни. 

Но, когда он возникал на моем пороге в следующий раз, все повторялось снова. 

Сейчас наши отношения были в самой середине: Спайк был ласков, как котенок, я был спокоен и доволен, и мы оба нежились в лучах счастья. Наше нынешнее совместное существование длилось дольше, чем любое предыдущее. Спайк вел себя очень прилично, для него, разумеется: бросал журналы только в один угол, вытирал (!) о половичок ботинки и снисходил до стряхивания пепла и специй со столов. На пол. Впрочем, как-то раз он даже убрал за собой все это безобразие. 

В то роковое предрассветное утро я был сыт и удовлетворен. Даже его привычка курить в постели еще не вызывала во мне отрицательных эмоций. 

Вдруг Спайк резко затушил сигарету и вопросительно посмотрел на меня. Что еще пришло ему в голову? 

\- Что бы ты хотел сейчас, Сир? – Он ластился ко мне, но просил явно не о сексе. 

\- Только спать, Спайк. – Я взъерошил его волосы. 

\- Нет. – Он упрямо тряхнул белобрысой головой. – Чего-то тебе должно хотеться еще. – Он выжидающе уставился мне в лицо. 

\- Ничего. 

\- Нет, скажи. 

Не так-то просто от него отвязаться, когда он чего-то так настырно добивается. Я плавно погружался в объятия Морфея, а он все зудел и зудел. Так всегда поступала Дру, когда ей тоже что-то сильно было от меня надо: надувала губы, и своим самым сексуальным голосом просила и просила. Мне почему-то вспомнилась ночь, когда я принес ей чье-то сердце, и она сразу забыла о Спайке. Я вспомнил его лицо в тот момент. Смесь обиды, боли, разочарования и ярости. 

\- Ну, пожалуйста, скажи… - Мне показалось, что это звучало уже в моем сне. 

Черт меня дернул пробормотать ему: 

\- Сердце двадцатилетней девственницы. – Буркнул я, смутно надеясь, что он обидится и заткнется. 

Если бы я тогда знал, к чему все это приведет… 

**Часть вторая**

Утром я проснулся один, Спайк исчез. Просто натянул шмотки, обул жуткие ботинки, завернулся в потертый плащ и ИСЧЕЗ. Сам. Я просто не знал, что и подумать.

Даже не хочу вспоминать, сколько дней я мучился в неизвестности, и что мне пришлось пережить по милости этого придурка, когда до меня донеслись отклики о его деяниях. То он устроил кровавый пир в одном городе, то в другом. Слухи были один хлеще другого. Кто-то утверждал, что он не просто пил кровь, а еще и уродовал свои жертвы. 

Я разъярился не на шутку, снялся с насиженного места и отбыл спасать от него мир. Кровавый след тянулся за ним через всю Европу, пока не затерялся где-то в Америке. Я двигался за ним, но всегда опаздывал. 

Остановившись передохнуть в маленьком городке Саннидейл, я стал думать, что делать дальше: продолжать погоню? Спайк, конечно, опасен, но стоит ли мне посвящать свою вечность борьбе с ним? На волне своих угрызений совести я думал, что да. Я впустил этого безумца в мир, и я должен его остановить. Просто надо немного передохнуть. Совсем немного. 

И тут я встретил Баффи. 

Почти сразу моя душа стала причинять мне еще больше неудобства: она рвалась к Истребительнице. Я влюблялся в девушку все больше и больше, и все меньше и меньше думал о Спайке. Я думал, что похоронил в своем сердце воспоминание об этом белобрысом чудовище навсегда. 

Мое существование заполнили новые муки: я сгорал от желания обладать Баффи, сдерживая себя из последних сил. А мое проклятье висело надо мной дамокловым мечом. Но мы увлекались друг другом все сильнее и сильнее. Я даже помогал Истребительнице убивать своих собратьев, чтобы только почаще быть рядом с ней. Я терял голову от ее хрупкости и лучащихся на солнце золотых волос. 

Мы честно пытались держать себя в руках, но, оказавшись в моем доме, ситуация как-то сама вышла из-под контроля. То ли мы слишком долго пили чай, то ли я слишком часто смотрел на нее, то ли она случайно подошла слишком близко ко мне. Но наши губы соединились, тела крепко прижались друг к другу, и жаркая волна, поднимающаяся в моем холодном теле, затопила с головой. Я поднял Баффи на руки и отнес в спальню, на кровать. Она тоже не могла больше противиться самой себе. Ее руки расстегивали на мне рубашку, а я вытаскивал майку из ее джинсов… 

Где-то в глубине дома хлопнула дверь, и кто-то громко затопал, поднимаясь по лестнице. Звук приближался прямо к комнате. 

Дверь без стука распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился… Спайк. Я даже не поверил своим глазам. Он улыбался во весь рот, с таким видом, как будто мы расстались несколько часов назад, и он просто вернулся с вечерней прогулки! Как будто я не лежу на кровати, обнимая блондинку. 

\- Сир! Я… 

\- Пошел вон, Спайк! – От ярости у меня даже скулы свело. 

Он так и замер: с открытым ртом, в котором застряло продолжение фразы, с еще не поднятой рукой, меж пальцев которой что-то темное капало прямо на светлый ковер моей спальни *черт!*. На его лице промелькнуло удивление, осознание, гнев, боль. Он как-то весь сник и, круто повернувшись, вылетел вон. Через несколько секунд топот стих внизу. Снова хлопнула дверь. 

Этот звук ударил меня, как молот по голове. Я посмотрел на Баффи и молча выпустил ее из объятий. Она непонимающе смотрела то на меня, то на дверь. Пришествие Спайка заняло несколько секунд, и она еще не могла сложить кусочки картинки в единое целое. Я хотел бы остаться с ней, вернуться к прежнему занятию, но момент был упущен. Я снова осознавал, что будет с нами, если… Баффи тоже это поняла и резко села на кровати. Отодвинувшись подальше от меня, она поджала коленки к груди и замерла. 

\- Я должен догнать его, Баффи. Я… Я должен с ним поговорить. – Я действительно хотел только поговорить с ним. Я вспомнил, как он ушел, и хотел понять, почему он это сделал. Что, черт побери, Я сделал не так, что он ушел!!! 

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду. 

Баффи опустила ноги на пол, встала, провела рукой по волосам и направилась к двери. Я проводил ее вниз, к выходу. Надеюсь, что сделал это достаточно спокойно, и она не заметила, что мои мысли были уже не о ней. Я выпустил Баффи из парадного и помахал на прощанье рукой, потом медленно зашел в дом и ринулся к черному ходу, куда вела тоненькая цепочка темных капелек, которую я приметил раньше. 

Он сидел на ступеньках заднего крыльца, что-то судорожно сжимая в измазанном кровью кулаке. Другой рукой он прикрывал опущенную голову. И содрогался от беззвучных рыданий. Я просто смотрел на него. Он не внушал мне отвращения. Я не мог судить его ни как простого убийцу, ни как вампира. Мой гнев уже прошел. Он мое Дитя, часть меня. Я чувствовал его боль, но не мог понять ПОЧЕМУ. Почему он тогда ушел?! 

\- Спайк. 

Он медленно поднял голову. На меня смотрели ярко-голубые глаза. Они сияли от слез, которые катились по щекам, оставляя грязные дорожки на пыльном лице. Рот был измазан кровью. Я, конечно, хмурился, я должен был хмуриться, но я уже простил. Если он сошел с ума, я должен попытаться его спасти. А вот если не получится, тогда, пожалуй, мне придется принять самое трудное за последние двести лет решение. 

\- Что ты творишь, Дитя? – Я хотел, чтобы мой голос проник в его мозги, даже если он совсем утратил способность соображать. 

Он смотрел на меня, но не видел, что ему показывают. Он слушал меня, но не понимал, что ему говорят. Но вот его ресницы моргнули, взгляд стал немного осмысленным, и он медленно протянул ко мне руку, разжимая грязные кроваво-красные пальцы. На его ладони лежал какой-то кусочек мяса. 

\- Я уже съел все остальное. – Он шмыгнул носом. – Я уже не думал, что ты вернешься. 

\- Что это? – Я все еще ничего не понимал. 

\- Сердце двадцатилетней девственницы. – Он посмотрел на свою ладонь. – Вернее, то, что он него осталось. – Я потрясенно молчал. – Ты же хотел сердце двадцатилетней девственницы. – Умоляюще закончил он. 

О, мой Бог! Только бы мой разум не помутился от такого потрясения. Господи, тебе мало проклятия цыган, ты еще решил повесить на меня все эти загубленные Спайком души?!? Чтоб мне провалиться прямо на этом месте! Господи, так это я виноват во всей этой резне? 

Как во сне я подошел к нему поближе. И взял с протянутой руки бесценный подарок. Более того, я его доел. Нормальный человек, конечно, должен испытать от этого отвращение, но нас, вампиров, нельзя мерить обычными мерками. Я не только простил, но и, наконец-то, понял. Я тоже вернулся в прошлое, как будто и не было этих месяцев разлуки. 

Спайк пытливо смотрел на меня, но, видимо, не увидел то, что ожидал. Его плечи снова поникли. Он поднялся со ступеньки, сунул руки в карманы и двинулся прочь. 

\- Ты опять уходишь, Спайк? 

\- Я тебе не нужен, педик! Тебе и так весело. 

Я перехватил его за руку и развернул к себе. Он не смотрел мне в лицо, пряча глаза за полуприкрытыми веками. Его тело было натянутым, как струна. 

\- Посмотри на меня, Спайк! – Я приподнял его голову за подбородок, и он взглянул на меня ярко-голубыми глазами, все еще наполненными холодной влагой. 

– Мне не надо, чтобы мне было весело. Мне надо, чтобы рядом был ты. – Закусив от напряжения нижнюю губу, Спайк изучал мое лицо. 

\- Я никогда не пробовал ничего более восхитительного. – Я почти не лукавил. Сейчас я с радостью съел бы из его рук и что-нибудь похуже, чем маленький кусочек свежей плоти. И вдруг я почувствовал, как напряжение отпускает его. Глаза теплели, зажигаясь знакомыми мне искорками. Губы растягивались в ироничной усмешке, и я залепил их своими, чтобы он не успел начать свою бесконечную болтовню. 

Еще через несколько секунд я потянул его вниз, прямо под куст. Он лихорадочно стаскивал с меня одежду, как будто теперь боялся куда-то опоздать… 

Никогда еще траве на моей лужайке не выпадало такого испытания… И ничего-то не знают эти цыгане об истинном наслаждении, иначе давно бы вернулся Ангелус… 

Ночь уже почти закончилась, когда мы перебрались в дом. Сначала был душ… 

А потом отмытый Спайк выглядел этаким нежно-розовым херувимчиком. Обожаю невинных белокурых херувимчиков… 

Когда приближающийся рассвет стал заметен даже через плотные шторы, мы, наконец-то, угомонились. Спайк засыпал на моем плече, и, кажется, еще ни одно существо в моей жизни не пахло так восхитительно. Я поглаживал жестковатые кудряшки, пытаясь задремать, но сон все не приходил. Спайк же почти заснул, начиная тихонько посапывать. 

Тут мне пришло в голову подколоть его, и, о Господи, лучше бы язык у меня отсох раньше!!! 

\- Постой, а ты уверен, что это было сердце именно двадцатилетней девственницы? 

Он с трудом разлепил отяжелевшие веки, и начал медленно говорить: 

\- Ну, да. Я знакомился с молодой девушкой и спрашивал, сколько ей лет. Если она говорила, что двадцать, я проверял девственница ли она. 

Я замер в шоке, он тут же проснулся, приподнял голову и, неправильно истолковав мое замешательство, тихо произнес, оправдываясь: 

\- Ты не подумай ничего такого. Сердце я сначала вынимал… 

**КОНЕЦ**

_written by Rika 2002_


End file.
